


Star Crossed Enemies

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Acting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: When Dan's school decides to put on Romeo and Juliet, Dan is beyond excited. Until the lead actress drops out and Dan's enemy takes her place. Add in a kiss scene and everything starts to fall apart rather quickly.Who knew the theatre program could be so dramatic?





	Star Crossed Enemies

When Dan had gotten the lead in Romeo and Juliet he was enthralled. It was his last year of high school and he had been waiting three years to finally get his chance in the spotlight. His audition had gone as smoothly as it could have lasting five minutes maybe less. he had perfect eye contact, laughed at each of the director's silly jokes and went through his blocking naturally. When the cast list finally emerged from the deep depths of the director's mind Dan almost screamed as he traced his finger along the top of the page.

**ROMEO:** _Daniel Howell_

Emotions bubbled in his chest but the most prevalent one was happiness. Unadulterated joy. His smile was a low hanging bridge reaching from one cheekbone to the other. And he was positive nothing could ruin this for him.

The first rehearsal was going smoothly, he was running lines with the Montague crew getting to know all of them when his director clapped her hands together.

“Alright everybody come gather up!”

Everybody rushed to the theatre seats surrounding her wanting to get acting as quickly as possible. Dan wondered if this was what basketball players felt like when they were called off the bench.

“So before we get started with our very first rehearsal of Romeo and Juliet,” she paused as applause and whooping rang throughout the room, “I am going to read the cast list so everyone is made aware of who will be playing what”

Dan felt a small swell of pride puff out his chest. Soon everyone would know who their lead actor was, who the spotlight would be hitting and deservedly so. No longer would Dan simply be villager #2 he was a star.

“So for Romeo we have, Dan Howell” claps here and there echoed throughout the room, “and for Julien we of course have...Phil Lester!”

Dan's heart dropped to the tips of his toes. As outrage began to make his arms tingle unpleasantly.

“Wait...what?” Dan asked out loud.

The director halted and smiled sincerely, “Did you not hear? Amanda dropped out last minute and Phil was her understudy which meant we had to change the genders of course”

Why was suddenly his public school being progressive?

“But-But we aren’t doing any romance scenes then right?”

Girls giggled beside him and boys hid sneers behind their palms. The director eyed him warily.

“Yes, we will Daniel. Along with the big kiss scene at the end. If you have a problem with that I’m sure Micheal Deyers would be very grateful for the opportunity”

Dan’s eyes flickered over to Michael who was smirking smugly and nodding, the kiss ass. Then he caught Phil’s tight frown, his jaw clenched. Seems like they were in the same boat then.

Dan pushed the bile down in his throat and managed a shaky smile, “No Ms. everything should be fine”

That was a huge lie. Everything was most definitely not going to be fine. Phil and he had rivalled for roles many times before and Phil always managed to beat Dan. Ever since their eighth-grade production of Beauty and The Beast where Phil had somehow gotten cast as the lead even though Dan did immaculate impressions at his audition yet he got Chip. Chip for god sakes! Then Grade nine, Princess and the Frog it’s no wonder what role Phil got whereas Dan was the dad who dies in the beginning. Basically, it’s safe to say they weren’t exactly friends. And in the theatre community that meant a great deal.

Backhanded comments flew from their mouths each time they were bested by the other. No one really understood when or where this competition started between them but everybody knew about it even the teachers.

And now they were both the main leads, not to mention had to act as if they were interested in each other. Amanda was hot which is why Dan was actually looking forward to the kiss scene but suddenly Amanda gets mono and everything goes to shit. And a week into rehearsal was when everybody finally recognized that.

“Daniel no!” Julie shouted exasperated, “A gentle caress! Do you know what that is?”

Dan scowled at Phil while trying to maintain an apologetic smile towards Julie.

“I’m sorry Julie but Lester keeps stepping on my cues so-“

“Stepping on your cues?” Phil huffed a laugh of disbelief, “You have been driving over my lines so fast I’m surprised there are no tire marks on them”

“Wow, Lester you are so clever! But clearly still not clever enough to land the role of Juliet in the first place, _understudy_”

“Enough!” Julie stated.

“You two need to learn how to get along because next rehearsal we are practicing the kiss so if your shit is not together by then I’ll be finding a new Romeo and Juliet”

Dan's face paled while anger bloomed in his chest. He was meant to be Romeo this was his big opportunity and Phil was the problem not him!

“Stop ruining my life” Dan exclaimed grinding his teeth.

Phil’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re the one who can’t take a hint. Maybe acting really isn’t for you Howell seems like you’re just not meant to be a lead”

Flames flickered in Dan's eyes as he grabbed onto Phil’s shirt, clutching it in his fingers, “Listen _Lester_ I am way more talented than you so stop being a jealous twat cause you’re playing a role meant for a _girl_”

Phil shoved Dan backwards and before a full-on fight could break out, out of nowhere Dan's best friend, Rachel stepped in between them.

“Boys seriously we don’t have time for this” Her tone was plain with a tinge of annoyance.

“Do you both want to lose these roles because that’s where you’re headed. Learn to like each other or at least tolerate each other please”

Dan knew she was right but that didn’t stop his fists from clenching at his sides just at the thought of performing with Phil.

* * *

The kiss scene had finally come up and Dan was less than prepared. There were so many concerns floating through his head, what if Phil spread rumours that he was a bad kisser, what if he was a bad kisser? And most importantly he was going to have to passionately kiss a guy. Who was also his main drama rival.

Thankfully the director had booked a private rehearsal for them so the rest of the cast wouldn’t be witnessing this awkwardness. And trust him it was horrible.

“Ok Dan let’s try this again place one hand on the back of Phil's head _delicately_ and then the other hand on his cheek”

Reluctantly and still with force, Dan manhandled Phil’s head causing him to flinch slightly. Still, he didn’t want to have Julie stop them for the hundredth time so he held back his vicious words.

“Alright, so you will be staring into Julien's eyes Romeo and then you will tilt your head to the right and Julien yours will go to the left”

Suddenly this was all starting to feel way too real. Dan could feel the air getting squeezed out of his lungs as he stared into Phil’s eyes which he now realized had green and blue within them. No one should ever have to be this close to their enemy it felt all wrong. It made Dan’s blood thrum in his veins, his head go fuzzy and butterflies twirl in his stomach. Obviously all signs of disgust.

“Let’s go from your line Romeo” Julie muttered, and her voice suddenly sounded quieter maybe because all Dan could hear was Phil’s breathing in his ears.

Dan nodded shakily his palms getting sweaty as he held Phil’s warm blushed cheek, “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair”

Phil audibly swallowed his eyes still stuck on Dan’s though they seemed to be fighting the urge to drift down to his lips.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake” Phil uttered sweetly.

Here it was his last line until Phil’s lips would be on his. All of his fears started rushing through him again about the mortification Phil could cause him. Not to mention this was going to be his second kiss, his first had been taken by a girl in fifth grade named Clementine who smelled like butterscotch. Phil didn’t smell like butterscotch. He smelled like cinnamon gum and...was that a hint of pine? Shit, Dan was getting distracted.

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take” Dan’s words almost got stuck in his throat as he made full eye contact with Phil’s lips.

This was it. They were going to have to kiss. Except...Dan couldn’t. This was far too weird and Phil’s smell was starting to make Dan’s thoughts cloudy. He couldn’t breathe or think and he was pretty sure a panic attack was in his future. Phil was a guy! There was no way this was happening! Both of them seemed to be having the same thoughts as they pushed away hurriedly shuffling backwards from each other. Julie groaned dramatically and threw her hands up in the air.

“I give up! You two boys are going to make me go into early retirement”

Dan’s nose wrinkled as he thought back on how close he had been to Phil, how he had almost let him touch him.

“I told you two to get it together but clearly you can’t! Dan, you know what this means” Julie pointed her skeleton finger at him, “Michael is just waiting to take this role and he is willing to do what you can’t”

Dan gasped mutely. Shit, he forgot what was on the line. He should’ve just risked it but this was Phil. How could Julie not understand his dilemma? Was he going to have to write a strongly worded email or something to convey his disgust for the man before them? Suddenly someone cleared their throat from out in the audience.

“Excuse me Julie but I think I have just the solution” Rachel spoke clearly.

Julie raised her eyebrows but had that twinkle in her eye that came whenever Rachel ‘the shining star’ stepped into the room.

“I find it hard to believe anything could cure these boys”

Dan winced. Ouch, he wasn’t diseased.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry Julie” Rachel bit her lip and smirked, “I can be fairly...persuasive”

Fear started to creep into Dan’s stomach, this was the same girl who ate three earthworms because Tim Riley called her too ‘girly’ to do so. She was relentless and supposedly knew no fear.

“Come with me boys” Rachel motioned and just like every other boy in the school they dumbly followed after her.

Phil and Dan shared a glance only two people who were in the same boat with a hole in the bottom would. Rachel strutted out of the auditorium doors with a clear purpose and if Dan’s nerves weren’t bubbling before they sure were now.

“Rachel where are you leading us?” Dan questioned increasing his pace so he was now beside her.

“Don’t worry about that Daniel” Rachel assured and suddenly the door to the band room was being opened in Dan’s face.

Thankfully he staggered back and made a speedy recovery from having his nose almost broken. Phil snickered not hiding his amusement at Dan’s almost-injury.

“The band room?” Phil inquired, “What the hell does this have to do with us kissing?”

Dan wandered in scanning the room waiting for a lion to jump out and claw them to shreds. He wouldn’t put anything past Rachel.

“Well boys, you seem to be having a hard time puckering up” Rachel smirked, “Even though it is very clear that your hatred for each other is not the reason why”

Dan sputtered, “What are you implying”

Rachel’s big lips curled into a devious grin, “Come on Dan, don’t act dense it’s unbecoming”

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed and he took a large stride towards her but she placed her hand in his face before he could attack her statement.

“Just a thought Daniel, perhaps you and Phil should explore the obvious tension between you two” Her eyes sparkled, “Under all that testosterone-fueled anger is something much more...pent up”

She winked and crossed her arms.

“Rachel if you have something to say then out with it, stop with the mind games” Phil exclaimed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and dread settled in the low pits of Dan’s stomach, maybe Phil should have kept his mouth shut.

“Ok, you want plain? I can be plain,” She smiled evilly, “The two of you have major feelings. For each other, to be frank. The sexual tension in the auditorium was enough to prove that. So get off your high horses and kiss already if not for your sake then for ours”

Dan and Phil’s mouths opened and closed multiple times almost in unison. Their eyes were large and frantic blinking rapidly at the accusation.

“Rachel! I’m straight there is no-that is- I cannot believe this!” Dan exclaimed hastily.

“And I may be gay but that does not mean I have any _feelings_ for this dickhead” Phil sputtered out.

Rachel chuckled, “It is so sad seeing two boys in _such_ denial”

“So is this why you led us here then?” Dan interrogated, “To berate us with crazy ideas? Doesn’t seem like a very good strategy for making us kiss”

Rachel’s face twisted into something more mischievous as she clasped her hands together tightly, “Oh Dan you must know I’m smarter than that”

Dan backed up slightly not liking the way she examined them like they were frogs being dissected. She giggled and began to take a couple of steps backward herself not taking her eyes off of them.

“People assume teenage girls are complicated but I have to argue with that. Teenage boys may be the most complicated species of them all. Until you figure out how their brains tick and determine the reason they are the way they are”

“What are we a case study?” Phil demanded, looking creeped out by her analysis.

She bit her lip, “Precisely Phil. You are my case study, the independent variables if you will, which is why I am the only one able to predict how this will turn out”

“And why’s that?” Dan asked rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

Now standing in the doorway of the band room she grabbed the doorknob with her free hand and fluttered her eyelashes, “Because I get to determine the dependent variables”

Abruptly she stepped all the way out of the room and shut the door loudly. Before Dan and Phil could react a locking noise echoed throughout the room stopping just as Phil raced to the door to check the handle. Only to find they had been locked in. Cornered by the beast herself.

“Ok, Rachel not funny! We are not some experiment!” Dan yelled out as Phil banged on the door.

“Here’s the thing Danny, I’m really just doing this for the betterment of the play. A play you have practically given your entire life to starring in so if I were you I’d be thanking me for the opportunity I am giving you” Her voice was muffled by the barrier but they both could still hear the conniving tone present in her voice.

“What fucking opportunity? You kidnapping me and locking me in a room?”

“No Dan I’ve given you no choice but to confront your feelings without any judgement being placed on you” Rachel tapped her fingernails against the wood, “You can do anything in this room and blame it on me doesn’t that sound liberating maybe even...enticing?”

The heat was rushing to Dan’s cheeks at her implications again. Right now all he wanted to do was get out of this room and go home maybe even study for his stupid algebra test tomorrow.

“How long do you think you can keep this up, Rachel!? Eventually, our parents are going to come to get us and then what?”

Rachel clucked her tongue, “Again Danny, you cannot possibly think I am that dumb, your parents aren’t expecting you home on account of you sleeping over at my house and Phil’s parents are out of town”

“How the hell—?” Phil questioned, “Are you some kind spy?”

She giggled, “No Phil I overheard you this morning talking about throwing a party because they’re gone, I’m not evil just very good at paying attention”

“I never told them I was sleeping over at your house” Dan announced, “so how’d you get that one by me?”

“Your parents have known me for five years Dan and I have been nothing but trustworthy. You don’t think if I briefly mentioned you staying at my place after rehearsal they’d entirely believe me?”

“Ok... I’m a whole lot scared and a tiny bit impressed” Dan confessed, “But we _can_ just text them”

He reached for his phone in his left back pocket only to find it was empty, both pockets were empty.

“No phones in rehearsal remember Danny? Your phone is safely tucked away in your bag along with Phil’s”

“Fuck! Ok, fine _Gamemaster_ what the fuck do you want?” Phil exclaimed finally losing his temper.

“It’s quite simple really. A game you’ve actually probably guessed at this point. I’m not letting you out until you kiss.”

“We are not kissing Rachel!” Dan confirmed, “So just let us out of here!”

“No can do buddy, I have to go keep Julie preoccupied while you two figure this out. And don’t think you can lie about kissing to me I have my ways of knowing”

Then there were retreating footsteps and as if Rachel was in the room with them he could feel her presence was gone. The air felt stale around the two boys and Dan honestly had no idea how this was possible. His best friend was actually a psychopath and/or JigSaw. They were now trapped in this room with no windows or other doors and so there was only one thing left to do.

“There is no way I’m kissing you” Phil exclaimed sitting down on the ground cross-legged.

“Good because there’s no way I was going to let you” Dan retorted.

Phil snorted, “Let me? Howell, there’s no way I would ever willingly put my lips anywhere near you”

Dan smirked and spoke sarcastically, “Sure you wouldn’t Lester. Truth be told I believe Rachel might be on to something”

Phil’s face scrunched up with uncertainty, “What do you mean?”

“The tension between us...I believe is strictly” Dan grinned smugly, “One-sided”

Phil’s eyes glimmered with anger as he bounced up, “What the hell are you saying Howell?”

“I saw you looking at my lips in there. Does someone have a tiny crush they’d like to admit to?” Dan thoroughly enjoyed the quiver of Phil’s lip as he flushed.

“As if you can talk! I heard your breathing stutter seems like it’s not me who has the crush” Phil threw back.

“Never in a million years Lester” Dan spat and crossed his arms sitting on one of the band room chairs.

Weirdly enough Phil shut up after that and sat back in his original spot, glaring defiantly at the ground. Dan's skin crawled unpleasantly as he picked at his nails. Him liking Phil? He’s never heard anything more ridiculous.

* * *

It had to have been an hour of sitting listening to the silence of the room. Truthfully Dan was getting bored, no not bored, antsy. His skin felt too tight and his leg was shaking like a dog. The clock sitting above the instrument cabinet read '7:30' just a little after rehearsal would normally end. Rachel must have convinced Julie that she gave us some supreme advice and then sent us home. Since Julie practically wanted to adopt her it was no surprise there hadn’t been a rescue party out for us. Phil had found a pair of drumsticks and was currently tapping them against the linoleum floor which was making Dan's eye twitch. His mind began to race as he was unable to do much else but think. His thoughts drifted towards Rachel’s sentiments. Unresolved tension? Pent up emotion? What a crazy idea right? Phil wasn’t even that attractive. Sure his long dark hair pulled back away from his face highlighted his stormy blue eyes that looked sort of like a meadow. Bits of green scattered about resembling a field with a big blue sky overlooking it. And when he wasn’t scowling such as right now his features were soft and perhaps it was just the light but his lips were darker than usual and puckered. He wore a light blush on his cheeks as the room had been heating up ever since Rachel locked them in here.

For someone who was a walking stereotype what with the theatre and stylish appearance he was quite muscular especially his legs which looked carved out. Dan recollected that he used to play soccer and the muscle definition hadn’t left him from a year ago. Dan had seen one of his games once and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of those long legs but that was just because he was a good player even if he would never admit it out loud. Dan wondered why he had quit. And so he did something completely obscure. Something that a desperate man locked in a room with his archenemy would do.

“Why did you quit soccer?” Dan asked.

Phil’s eyebrows shot up as life was restored in his concentrated face. His eyes slanted with suspicion as he lay down the drumsticks.

“What’s it to you, Howell?”

Dan shrugged too tired to fight, the whiteness of the band room walls beginning to cloud his judgement.

“Simple curiosity”

Phil stilled and nibbled his lip which made Dan's eyes flash down to his mouth and stay there. He didn’t say anything for quite some time but Dan didn’t give up watching his movements and waiting. Finally, Phil sighed, interlacing his fingers and stretching out his shoulders.

“You really don’t know?” Phil inquired, that lone tremble present in his lip again.

Dan shook his head. What was there a newsletter for Phil fucking Lester?

Phil sighed again, “I thought it had spread throughout the school”

Not that Dan was the most popular person ever but with the way Phil was skirting around the topic he assumed he would have heard at least a little about it.

“Tell me” Dan demanded becoming impatient.

Phil cracked his knuckles and took another breath. There was no trust in his features but in the end, he looked resolved to tell Dan. Dan could sense the tension filling Phil.

“Boys on my team found out I was gay” His tone was unlike any Dan had heard before. Poorly masked panic and doubt.

“So?” Dan blurted out.

Phil chuckled humorlessly, “So? So they beat the shit out of me in the locker room and I got kicked off the team for my own ‘safety’”

Dan's eyebrows furrowed as he tossed the story around in his head. He recalled catching sight of a substantial bruise peeking out from under Phil’s shirt doing P.E but as usual, he ignored it. Summed it up to recklessness on Phil's part. Phil didn’t make any snarky comments towards him for two weeks after that incident and Dan had been thankful.

He was fucking thankful...oh my god. His opinion of Phil began shifting faster then he thought possible.

“How the fuck is that fair?” Dan questioned anger pouring narrowly through him like a sieve, “There the shitheads not you”

Phil's face was definitely paler but a slight upturn of his lips calmed Dan's anxiety a bit.

“Well tell homophobic Coach Andy that-“

“How did they even find out?” Dan interrupted still on his internal angry rampage.

Phil’s cheeks blazed red suddenly and he brushed his fingers slowly through his hair, a clear stalling action. His eyes shone with resignation though and so he attempted to get out the story.

“Well...you know Brandon?”

Dan scanned his head pinning the name to an image of a tall, lanky but fairly attractive redhead who was also on the soccer team. Dan nodded unsure of what that kid had to do with Phil.

Phil swallowed and scratched his neck signs of mortification apparent in his expression, “Well he told some of the boys what he and I did...told them I’d forced him too but I can assure you there was no defiance on his side during”

Phil ducked his head which showed off his red-tipped ears from beneath his raven hair. Dan felt his throat swell up a bit from the vague insinuation. So Phil had been...privately involved with Brandon and the asshole ratted Phil out in a moment of cowardice.

“Phil that’s-“ Dan felt sick to his stomach, “I don’t even know what to say”

Phil’s eyes were wide in shock and a slow tiny smile crept onto his face. He wrapped his arms around his knees which were pulled up to his chest.

“What?” Dan inquired.

The smile grew wider as Phil responded, “You said my name...you called me Phil”

Dan really did blush now. A spreading flush all along his neck and cheeks. He had no response that was less than incriminating so he watched the floor instead of Phil.

“So were you and Brandon...a thing? He seems pretty straight-laced to me” Dan asked hoping to get the attention off of his slip up.

Seemingly more open Phil let his knees fall to the floor as he leaned back on his arms, “A thing? Definitely not. Not with Brandon’s daddy issues and internalized homophobia. We just hooked up a few times”

“Hooked up?” Dan squeaked even though he gave his best attempt at sounding relaxed. He cleared his throat and said it again hoping Phil wouldn’t call him out for it.

A single brow rose on Phil’s face as an amused smirk replaced the soft smile he had before, “You want me to tell you about my exploits Howell?”

“What? No! I just...was curious about how far this relationship with you two ran”

Weirdly enough Dan did want to know. Perhaps it was just teenage interest in all things sex-related or did it run deeper than that? Dan felt a clenching in his stomach that told him he wasn't just simply curious, he wanted to know about what Phil had done. Wanted it recounted to him. Had Phil just kissed him? Or was he getting pinned down and fucked every week by that asshole? His dark hair curling with sweat, a pink flush of exertion covering his pretty cheeks. Dan pinched his own thigh, where the fuck had these thoughts come from?

Phil examined him and Dan felt like Phil was all too aware of what was running through his head. He let his eyes run down Dans form and back up to his face which made Dan shift uncomfortably. He was sure his expression reflected his demeanour which was embarrassed with slight intrigue. Phil’s tongue slipped out of his mouth as he smiled bigger as if he had just caught on to something.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to hear about what we would do after practice?” Phil’s tone had changed. This new one made Dan's toes curl and his breathing sped up.

“A-After practice?” Dan asked fully aware his own tone was the epitome of flustered.

Phil got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl over to Dan cautiously, “How he would back me up against the shower wall? Silence my moans with his hand as he kissed my neck?”

Dan found that he was having a hard time swallowing and he didn’t remember Phil’s voice being this low moments before. His words lit a spark in Dan's chest and he felt like he was going to explode. He was now stuck in a loop of being excited about getting exactly what he wanted but denying himself it all at the same time.

“O-Oh, really?” Dan tried to sound challenging but his efforts were weak.

Phil nodded slowly, deliberately. He was looking up at him through hooded eyes, biting his lip subtly. He was now near Dan's feet and Dan distracted the racing of his pulse by counting Phil's freckles.

“Yeah but that was nothing compared to when it was game day. Brandon got very stressed and it seemed I was the only one who knew how to relieve it” Phil casually mentioned placing his hands on the chair on either side of Dan's legs.

Dan wasn’t quite sure what was happening or why his body was warm all over. His skin prickled with nerves and weirdly enough, arousal. Maybe just maybe did Dan have a teeny tiny thing for boys?

“He would drag me into the locker room and I knew exactly what he wanted” Phil licked his lips, “He whispered in my ear all the dirty things he wanted me to do like…”

Phil crept in closer and Dan felt helpless to do or say anything to stop this situation. He wasn’t really sure he wanted too even though this was Phil….fuck this was Phil. He leaned up his thumbs brushing against the outside of Dan's thighs and brought his mouth to Dan's ear. Phil’s warm breath tickling the sensitive skin deliciously.

“_I want to fuck your pretty little mouth_”

Dan stuttered a gasp. How...how did Dan not hear about these rumours? Phil moved so he was now staring into Dan's eyes their mouths aligned and Phil’s tongue darted out threatening to touch Dans buzzing lips.

“That satisfy your curiosity?” Phil purred.

Phil was flirting, Dan wasn’t dumb enough to see past that but how far was Phil willing to take this? He instigated it, it was his hand moving to lay on Dan's thigh tracing circles with his pointer finger sending a bigger rush of arousal towards Dan's crotch. But was Dan really going to let himself become the next Brandon? Give in to this completely different side of someone he has hated since fifth grade? Well...as it were...

“Not even fucking close” Dan whispered and grabbed ahold of Phil’s head dragging him so their lips came in contact.

Dan moaned instantly even though the kiss was chaste, innocent even. Phil’s lips were soft and persistent whereas Dans were chapped and tender. But it felt fucking incredible, the intensity only increasing as time went on till their tongues were sliding against each other's bottom lips. Phil grabbed onto Dan's shirt to steady himself as he almost fell forward into his lap.

Phil broke away snickering, “Turns out, Rachel was right”

“She usually is” Dan responded digging his head into Phil’s neck and nipping at his skin.

“We are really fucking easy you know that?” Phil chuckled breathily, “A short heart to heart and suddenly I’m in your lap”

Phil moaned and trembled at Dan's hot wet mouth sucking hickeys into his neck. But the angle was all wrong and Dans back began to hurt which Phil somehow sensed. He climbed away from Dan and straddled his lap lacing his arms around Dan's neck and pushing his head back to Phil's throat. Dan chuckled but continued the task at hand until there were red and purple splotches all the way to Phil’s jawbone. Dan tore away again and their mouths found each other biting roughly and releasing all that pent up tension. Phils moans vibrated against Dan's mouth as he tore his arms away from Dan's back and began stroking delicate fingers over Dan's nipples. A strained groan came out of Dan as he pushed his chest further into Phil's hand's unaware pleasure could be derived from that area. Phil tugged and twisted gently making Dan's eyelids flutter and his cock get to full mast.

Suddenly Dan felt Phil’s sharp belt buckle clank against his zipper and suddenly the sharp ridge of Phil’s cock poking into Dan’s stomach became apparent. Dan groaned with desire completely new to wanting a boy’s dick in his mouth so badly. Phil ground up into Dan’s stomach and small breathy moans fell from his mouth leaving Dan even harder and aching to touch more of him.

“Earlier...what you said...is that what you really want?” Dan said breathlessly, “You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Phil moaned loudly and bucked up harsher clearly not minding Dan’s idea.

“Only if-if you want” Phil groaned, “I don’t want to p-push you”

Dan’s heart throbbed at the tenderness of Phil’s words. Who would’ve thought his former enemy, Phil Lester would treat Dan right? It made nervous energy thrum in his veins and his dick grow three times harder.

“Get down,” Dan said with more force than intended but Phil only mewled and climbed off of Dan which made him hold in a whimper.

The obedience struck a chord with Dan. He never sensed himself as someone who liked to give direction until Phil began following them. Phil’s fingers trembled slightly as he unbuttoned Dan’s jeans and pushed them past his knees. A faraway part of Dan’s mind yelled at him that his rival was about to see him naked. But a closer part of Dan shut the door on that voice and let Phil shuck away his boxers.

“Fuck you’re _big_” Phil blurted, licking his lips.

A blurt of precome welled at the tip at Phil’s lustful glances which Phil unfortunately noticed.

“You like that? You like knowing you’re the biggest I’ve had?” Phil said sultrily, “Bigger than _Brandon_ Howell”

“Shit” Dan muttered, trying to force down his orgasm. He didn’t want to be talked off the first time he did something with someone.

Phil leaned forward teasingly circling his tongue around the head of Dan’s dick making it throb and Dan reached forward to grab Phil’s hair. He tangled his fingers in it his self-control slipping by the second. Phil simply groaned and began tonguing the slit while his hand rolled Dan’s balls softly. Dan wasn’t going to last very long at all.

“_Fuck,_ your mouth” Dan whimpered, “So good”

Phil bobbed his head with the ease of someone who has had a lot of practice. How many floors had Phil found himself kneeling on, how many boys had he sucked off? Jealousy rose in Dan but didn’t replace the horniness that pulsed through him. Still, he was gentle, not pulling on Phil’s soft strands, letting him set the tempo.

Phil pulled off which made a squelching noise echo through the big room, “Howell you said you wanted to fuck my mouth”

Phil removed his hand abruptly making Dan bite his tongue to stop a whine from escaping and grabbed Dan’s chin to look down at him. A ring of concupiscence encircled his pupils.

“So fuck my mouth”

Dan bit his lip determinedly and when Phil took him back in his mouth he started to rock back and forth which is when his control really disappeared. He rutted deeper than before and when he bumped against Phil’s cheek his low groans were replaced by squeaky whimpers.

“_So good_, _so good_” Dean mumbled unable to form any other coherent thought.

He was never getting off alone ever again. Nothing would ever compare to the velvety softness of Phil’s mouth, he would be dreaming of this for the next three weeks. It would be all he could think about every time he glanced at Phil’s teeth-bitten lips.

Urgency overtook him as he realized how close he was. He tried to warn Phil, god he tried but his brain couldn’t structure any thoughts and so Dan could only moan whorishly as he released into Phil’s mouth. Dan’s eyes rolled back as he dug his fingernails into Phil’s scalp unable to release him as he rode out the most amazing orgasm he has ever had in his seventeen years of life. His orgasm was soundless, his mouth dropped open and his eyes shut tightly. When he felt the effects subside a bit he lazily opened his eyes to see Phil staring up at him with lust and cockiness in his eyes. Dan let his eyes drift downwards to where Phil was straining against his black jeans and Dan’s mouth watered unexpectedly. His own lust had been replaced by the need to drive Phil as crazy as he was. There was no plan to this idea, no set choreography that theatre kids are so accustomed too, it was just Dan and the rushing feelings in his stomach. He leapt out of the chair tripping over his jeans and landed awkwardly between Phil's legs pushing him to the floor. Dan squeaked as he braced himself on Phil’s chest and Phil protected his own head.

“Sorry” Dan apologized blushing at his premature actions.

Phil’s chest vibrated with laughter and Dan decided he liked the sound of it but maybe when it wasn’t directed towards him.

“Shut up!” Dan whacked Phil on the knee.

“I understand now why you chose to be an actor instead of a dancer” Phil cackled, “You almost cracked my skull open!”

Dan’s eyes narrowed but the deepfelt rage he usually would have felt while being ridiculed by Phil was replaced with unexpected pride at getting Phil to laugh. He was so fucked.

“How about I make it up to you?” Dan questioned the tone of the room dropping again.

Phil’s laughter went out like a candle as Dan lifted up Phil’s shirt and began kissing down his torso tasting the sweat and cheap cologne on his skin. His hands dipped into Phil’s sides making him squirm but he didn’t stop Dan. It was quite an intimate action for two boys who were yelling at each other less than an hour and a half ago. When Dan was happy with the state he had put Phil in he grasped Phil’s belt buckle and his fingers trembled faintly as he reached for the zipper. Slowly but with certainty, Dan pulled down Phil’s pants with the help of Phil himself who had become oddly quiet, enamoured by Dan’s affections. Once Dan reached his boxers he tried to stifle a shaky breath, he didn’t want to freak Phil out by his hesitation but he just never thought he’d be this close with another boy. It was getting to him a little bit but a strange desire for something in his mouth arising much faster.

“You don’t have to,” Phil said lowly catching on to Dan’s nerves anyhow.

Dan took a deep breath and let his eyes flicker up to Phils, “I want too”

With that, he pulled them down in one swift motion and started to bite at Phil’s thighs nuzzling the delicate skin. Phil moaned heartily and Dan decided he couldn’t wait anymore. Phil’s cock was thick and long, a vein running along the underside which Dan had a strange urge to lick and so he did. Phil was dripping with precome appreciating when Dan mouthed at the tip still too nervous to deepthroat him as Phil had. Phil didn't care though anything Dan did Phil seemed to enjoy if his unfeigned moans were anything to go by. He took tips from Phil’s performance and applied them to his own movements, rolling Phil’s balls and stroking the sensitive perineum underneath making Phil rut upwards.

“_Dan_, _Dan_,” Phil spoke with urgency and Dan could tell what that meant.

“Come for me” Dan whispered stroking Phil’s dick roughly.

Phil actually screamed when he came scratching at the sad monotone floors and breathing heavily. Dan was surprised he hadn’t gotten hard again just from the raspiness of Phil’s tone or the way he called out his name as he came. By the time Phil calmed down enough, they lied in stillness unsure of what to say first. A newfound tension settled over the room lying between awkward and uncomfortable an unacknowledged place.

“I’ve never…” Phil cleared his throat as it was hoarse from yelling, “I’ve never had someone...”

Dan, who was pulling up his boxers as the chill of the room washed over him, furrowed his brows, “What?”

Phil’s eyes met his and there was something in them, a kind of gratitude that was hard to describe.

“I’ve never had someone return the favour before”

Shock fueled an open-mouthed response from Dan, “Seriously? God, what dicks are you dating?”

“I don’t date” Phil answered but it wasn’t the usual ‘I’m too cool to date’ response that all highschool boys that were just into flings said. His tone was washed out and hollow.

“Oh right” Dan replied and his insides hurt a little though he didn’t know why.

Phil huffed out a laugh, “I still can’t believe Rachel was right”

Dan chuckled, “Well I guess now is as good a time as any to ask. Wanna practise the kiss scene?”

Phil whacked him lightly as Dan snickered.

Abruptly a loud knock shook them out of their positions, “Boys! I am back I assume it’s been enough time for you to finally be reasonable”

Worry crowded the room and both boys rushed upwards tugging on their strewn-about clothes and brushing their hair back to appear natural. Dan smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt as Phil buckled his pants up again.

“Are you finally going to let us out?” Dan demanded.

“Depends,” Rachel said hurriedly, “Did you kiss?”

A blush blossomed all over Dan’s face as he replayed how much more they did then just that, “Yep. We kissed. Just kissed”

Phil clamped a hand over Dan’s mouth as it seemed he was about to start rattling off other stuff they ‘just’ did.

“Rachel we kissed, let us out now please I really do need to get home”

Apparently, that was good enough for her. A click resonated in the room and the door swung open with Rachel there holding both boys backpacks. She scanned her eyes over the boys and must have found something to her liking as a grin spread rapidly across her face.

“Come on boys” Rachel ushered them out of the room to which Dan nearly ran.

It was starting to get claustrophobic in there surrounded by feelings and weird stained band chairs. Dan could barely look at Phil he was afraid if he did he’d kiss him without any prompting necessary. But before Dan could follow Rachel out of the school the windows showcasing the passing of time as they were stuck in that room. Phil stopped Dan, grasping his arm which made Dan stumble. He rose his eyebrows at him worried Phil had come to his senses and was going to beat him up or something for what happened in that band room.

“Hey, Howell” Phil spoke casually, “Wanna practice lines tomorrow after school at my house? Just so we can perform to the best of our abilities”

Dan gulped seeing the twinkle in Phil’s eye of more promised things, “Sure thing Lester, it’s always good to get in some...extra practice”

Phil grinned devilishly and released Dan’s arm walking towards the rear exit that led to the parking lot. A strange sensation fluttered in Dan’s chest as he saw that Phil missed one of the loops for his belt.

“Hey, Lester!” Rachel called out and Dan jumped as he forgot she was still standing there.

Phil looked at her expectantly twirling his car keys in his hand and fixing his hair with the other.

“I told you so” She said.

Nonchalantly Phil frowned with a plastered look of confusion, “What do you mean Rachel? We just kissed that’s it, strictly professional”

Rachel smirked and leaned on Dan’s shoulder, “Oh really? Well then Dan’s aim is totally off”

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed as she began dragging him along with her to the main exit now actually confused.

“Seems like you missed his lips Dan” Rachel discreetly winked and called back to Phil, “Nice hickey’s Lester”

The image of Phil rubbing at his throat a dark blush travelling up his neck was the last thing Dan saw as he fled from the scene of the crime. 


End file.
